


When Light and Darkness Embrace

by Lieblos



Series: XiuHan Tales [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Shounen-ai, XiuHan - Freeform, Yin-yang - Freeform, lumin - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: A luz e a escuridão, a Vida e a Morte e cada partícula na expansão cósmica surgiram a partir deles. Lu Han e Minseok eram duas energias opostas, que apenas quando estavam juntos formavam a total harmonia do universo.[XIUHAN] [FANTASIA] [YIN-YANG!AU]





	When Light and Darkness Embrace

**WHEN LIGHT AND DARKNESS EMBRACE**

Eles surgiram antes que qualquer outra energia existisse.

Não se sabe como ou por quem foram criados, pois não havia nada além de uma dimensão vazia de luz, escuridão, cheiro, cor, som ou força. Nasceram como gêmeos completamente diferentes,um grudado ao outro como um símbolo de que assim deveriam ficar para sempre, feitos para manter o equilíbrio do universo que estaria para nascer.

Nada nos dois era igual e ao mesmo tempo eram muito parecidos. O cabelo negro brilhante e olhos perolados de Minseok em contraste com o branco opaco e íris negras de Lu Han; suas energias eram do mesmo tamanho e intensidade, mas uma era de um preto escuro impossível de ser visto e a outra de um branco tão claro que cegava; um era sorridente, falante e amoroso, e o outro carregava um semblante triste, era quieto e frio.

Sem que ninguém lhes contasse, ambos sabiam, de alguma forma, que um não poderia existir sem o outro. E por isso estavam ligados eternamente por correntes.

Completos opostos e, ainda assim, a mesma alma.

Assim que abriu os olhos e todo o seu branco tomou conta, Lu Han imediatamente se apaixonou pela energia negra agarrada a sua em um abraço quase impossível de ser apartado. Porém Minseok não pareceu sentir o mesmo, e no mesmo instante quebrou aquele contato, afastando-se. Sempre que Lu Han tentava se aproximar de Minseok, esse se distanciava o máximo que suas correntes ligadas ao outro permitiam, ignorando por mais que o outro o chamasse ou tentasse tocá-lo.

Os dois viram as coisas acontecerem do zero.

A luz e a escuridão se mesclaram e deram origem a grande explosão cósmica, criando assim o espaço-tempo. O nada se transformou aos poucos em algo que abrigaria a tudo, desde as pequenas partículas aos variados elementos químicos que compunham o vasto universo, formando cada pedaço das galáxias. E muitos e muitos anos depois, quando o mundo já estava totalmente feito, tiveram seus primeiros filhos.

Tanto Chanyeol quanto Kyungsoo carregavam um pouco dos dois, outro equilíbrio no universo estabelecido para que a natureza seguisse o rumo certo e sem quaisquer falhas. Só então que todos os seres vivos surgiram a partir da poeira das estrelas, consequência de já ter o essencial para a existência além da vasta diversidade de toda a composição cósmica.

Lu Han estava muito feliz de ver seus filhos terem tanta harmonia, contudo Minseok não pareceu sentir o mesmo. Mesmo nascendo dos dois e após terem ficado anos e anos completamente sozinhos juntos, presos um ao outro pelas correntes poderosas que não deixavam Minseok ir para longe pela falta de força de conseguir quebrá-las, era como se apenas Lu Han amasse os filhos.

Muitos e muitos outros filhos nasceram depois, desde os seres místicos aos humanos. No entanto, Minseok continuou o mesmo frio e distante. Após tanto tempo, Lu Han já não tinha mais curiosidade, mas se sentia triste por aquele que mais amava o odiasse em retorno.

Tinha inveja da Vida e da Morte. Do quanto se amavam e da forma que eles se completavam, Chanyeol criando e deixando que Kyungsoo decidisse a hora final de cada criatura.

Ainda que Lu Han e Minseok estivessem juntos, por causa de Minseok ele nunca sentiu que eles se completavam, mas que estavam grudados pelo simples fato de que precisavam daquilo. E esse fato doloroso o fazia se sentir triste, apesar de toda a felicidade que era parte de si; por isso não tentava mais se forçar para Minseok.

Como todo curso natural, aquele mundo chegou ao fim para que outro começasse. Chanyeol e Kyungsoo foram os únicos que permaneceram, já que seriam necessário para um recomeço de tudo que foi destruído aos poucos.

Não era preciso recriar do zero, mas precisavam dar início a vida mais uma vez.

Porém não foi feito.

Por bilhões de anos Lu Han ficou ao lado de alguém que o odiava, o desprezava e não queria mais estar com ele. Devido ao seu amor por Minseok, decidiu que era hora de libertá-lo. Minseok ficaria na escuridão e Lu Han ficaria na luz, ambos separados pela primeira vez desde que nasceram, abandonando finalmente a esfera de sua união.

Lu Han tentou se soltar a qualquer custo, puxando as correntes com toda a sua força e tentando escorregar suas mãos pelas munhequeiras. Tudo isso enquanto Minseok assistia sem expressar qualquer reação ou dizer-lhe algo. Ao finalmente conseguir após um grande esforço, correu para longe da escuridão, sem nunca olhar para trás.

De repente todo o protótipo de vida desapareceu. Chanyeol e Kyungsoo se desfizeram em nada. Toda a estrutura se abalou conforme a distância aumentava entre eles, até que não existisse mais planetas, estrelas, luas, galáxias, matéria escura, elementos químicos, força, energia, tempo ou espaço.

Não existia mais nada além das duas energias opostas agora afastadas em uma dimensão completamente vazia.

Sozinho pela primeira vez desde que apareceu, Lu Han sentiu seu corpo se abalar pela falta da outra energia distante, trazendo a mais pura tristeza para tudo aquilo que ele era.

Começou a se desfazer.

Pouco a pouco seu corpo ia diminuindo e sua luz sumia em meio ao grande espaço de completo nada. E mesmo notando isso, ele escolheu permanecer o mais longe possível e fazer aquilo que Minseok sempre quis.

Iria colocar um fim em tudo, mas pelo menos não precisava mais obrigar Minseok a aguentar algo que odiava.

Contudo, de repente, a escuridão chegou e o abraçou, envolvendo seus braços ao redor da luz, seu corpo grudando nas costas do outro de forma possessiva.

Lu Han sentiu uma explosão dentro de si. Uma colisão de energias fazendo com que seu corpo voltasse a ser como era. E ele sabia que Minseok estava da mesma forma.

Ele sentia isso.

Permaneceram assim, as energias fluindo um para o outro e reconectando suas almas separadas bruscamente pela luz, cobrindo com a parte um do outro as feridas que quase os destruíram. 

Então Lu Han virou-se para Minseok e esse o beijou.

Com essa união, tudo aquilo que tinha se desvanecido ressurgiu pouco a pouco, enchendo o universo novamente com energia e elementos. A matéria negra se alastrando; as estrelas, luas, planetas, asteroides e os buracos negros reaparecendo no exato lugar em que estavam. Tudo aquilo que estava presente antes da separação voltou a existir, incluindo seus dois primeiros filhos, que aguardavam para o próximo recomeço de vida.

Pela primeira vez desde que nasceram, Minseok deixou que sua voz saísse. Não de forma audível, mas com sua própria energia negra que era mandada para o corpo de luz de Lu Han.

Minseok implorou para que Lu Han nunca mais o abandonasse e mostrou que apesar de ter o ódio em si, a única coisa que tinha por Lu Han era o amor que nutria desde que abriu seus olhos e se deparou com a luz cegante do outro.

Depois disso não foi mais preciso dizer nada.

E assim permaneceram, unidos até o fim da eternidade.


End file.
